Forever Remember Chapter 1
by sweet-honey124
Summary: I tired to write in V.C Andrews style about a girl names tristin
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

I remember growing up in that tiny little apartment that only had one bedroom and I small kitchen and living room and dining room. To really think about it, there really was no dining room or a real living room. I grew up with just my mother and my 8 month year old sister. When I look back on it now, one of the happiest times was all three of us in one room just talking, well me and my mom, about real things. 

My dad died when I was 14 years old in a very bad car accident. He was rushing to get to work because he was late and it was in the middle of winter in Minnesota and he was going to fast. He hit a patch of ice and went head on with another car. He died in the hospital 2 days later of a brain hemorrhage. My mom and me were there when he passed and till this day I can never forget how my father looked the last time I saw him. Tubes going down his throat and needles in him arms. All bruised from his head to his feet. The last moments of his life I said to himself, "I'll never forget you dad" and I have kept that up until now. 

Since my father's death, we had to be tight on money because there was not a lot there. That's why my mother, sister, and I were living in that one bedroom apartment. From that time I have been on a roller coaster of a life and I owe all that I know to my mother. She showed me that money was not everything and that you shouldn't rely on it, but some how I ended doing that. 

Chapter 1

New romances

It was a cold snowy Minnesota winter when I was getting up to my little sister Alyssa'a crying. I grabbed my robe and walked out and went to Alyssa's room which was also my mommy's room. My mom was standing by the window, staring out into the world and patting Alyssa on the back rocking back and forth. The sun was already out and was shining on mommy like she was from heaven. I stood there for a minute or two just staring at her. Her redish-brown hair laid down on her back. The light glimmering off her deep brown eyes. I then walked in and I went over to her " Hi mommy. Is everything okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Tristin. Alyssa was hungry so she woke me up. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good. Just kind of tired now from Alyssa waking me up from her crying," I said running my fingers through my hair and rubbing my eyes trying to wake myself up.

"Well you better get dressed for school or you might miss your bus," mommy told me using her left hand grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to go get ready.

I walked out my mommy's room and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my cloths and hurried to put them on. I put my brown hair up in a ponytail, picked up my backpack and ran to the door and reaching for the knob when I heard my mom yell, "Have a good day Tristin. Be good."

"I will mom. You have a good day too."

I opened the door and ran down the stairs. When I ran out of the building the bus was just pulling up to my bus stop. For once I was actually on time for the bus. I got on and sat by Jessica who is my best friend. She told me some new gossip that she heard the whole way to school. We reached school and some clouds had started to cover the sky. From the first day that I stepped into this school all through the hallways people have always whispered to each other about me because of everything that has happened and that I'm "poor" and they always look down to me. I hate it so much. Just then I saw that dreaded person; Missy sanders, the most popular girl in the school who has always put me down from the first day I came here.

"Well look what we have here. Raggedy Anne no wait she had more fashion sense then you. Why don't you just run away. No one wants you here Tristin," Missy shot at me but I have never let anything that she says to me put me down in any away at all.

"Man she needs to be ripped in the ass. Hey Mike why don't you go and do that to your little princess," I said to my friends. Mike was Missy's little boy toy and I can't believe that he sees something in her. I couldn't but help smile to myself saying that. She really does need a good kick in the ass.

Before the day was over I got a note from my mom telling me that she was going to be gone until tomorrow because she had to go to see my grandma. This was not the first time that she let me stay home by myself and I loved it when she did. It was Friday and I thought that I would tell Jessica that my mom was going to be gone and wanted her to come over. I asked her and of course she could. 

"Hey Tristin, When should I come by your house tonight?" questioned Jessica after the final bell had rung. 

"Oh come over anytime that you can. I'm not doing anything special," I commented smiling.

'Okay, I'll talk to my mom and maybe get some homework done and come over," Jessica said.

After I got done talking to her, we ran to the bus and headed home. My stop was the last one so the bus finally stopped in front of my apartment building and I started into the building and up the stairs. I stepped into our apartment and mom had left me a note just in case I didn't get the message at school. I was so excited that I got to be home alone and kind of be on my own for a day or so.

After about two hours Jessica called and said that she was on her way. She was sixteen and she could drive which I thought was really cool. I sat down at the couch and turned on the Tv to wait for Jessica to get here. After only about ten minutes was here. She came up and I opened the door and I was very surprised when I saw two guys standing behind her. I couldn't see the guys faces at first. Then they walked into my apartment and saw them. It was Jessica's friend Trevor and his friend Cory. I had met them before and I was really intrigued with Cory. He seemed like a really nice guy. Jessica had made me go out with her to the movies and they had come with us. 

"Hey Tristin. I know you know Trevor and Cory. They said they had nothing going on tonight so I thought that they could come over and hang with us for a little bit. I thought it would be a blast with some guys here," Jessica said sounding so excited. 

"Oh that's cool. Welcome to my palace," I said with a little laugh. "Sorry I like to be sarcastic at times."

"That's cool. It's great that I girl can open up and be a little crazy and out there," Trevor said which received a laugh from me and Jessica. " This is a nice place. Glad that I am able to stay here."

"Oh its no problem. Like Jessica said it will be fun," I said trying to be some life into the room. So I walked them into the living room or you could say my room to sit and watch some Tv for awhile. 

An hour or so later, we were still watching tv and talking about different things that have been happening. Well all started to get a little hungry so I got up and walked into my tiny kitchen to put a pizza in the oven. Cory came in a couple of minutes later to help me. 

"Thank you for letting us stay over here. I was more then glad to say yes to Jessica when she asked me to come over here," Cory began as we were waiting for the oven to heat up.

"Oh its no problem, I'm glad that you came. We need some more people to make this night a little more fun," I said smiling at Cory getting a little hot. Me and Cory talked for a little while. Then the pizza was done so we went back into the living room. Trever and Jessica were still sitting on the couch. Trever had his arm around Jessicas neck and they looked comfy.

"Well here is the pizza you guys," I said bracing myself when Cory, trever, and Jessica attacked the plate of pizza. We ate the pizza up in a matter of minutes and were all pretty much full after that. 

"So Tristin," Trever began, "what kind of movies do you have? There is really nothing on tv to watch anymore."

"Well I don't very many, but I have Save the Last Dance or Rocky horror picture show. There is also cross roads or The rock," I answered.

"How about we watch Save the Last Dance. That movie is always fun to watch," Trever replied. So I got up and retrieved the movie and put it in. The movie started and Trever had his arm still around Jessica. I sat down and Cory streched out his arm and put ir around me. I felt cozy and relaxed when he did that.

About a half an hour into the movie I could see Trever was starting to kiss Jessica. I thought that was so nice of him to do that. 

"Hey Trist, can I go into your mom's room. I'm getting tired and I just want to lay down for a little bit," Jessica asked.

"Yeah go ahead," I responded. 

Jessica went into my moms room and a little bit later Trever went with her to see how she was doing. I knew that he was going in there so they could do something. Well while they did that, me and Cory were still sitting on my couch watching Save the Last Dance. I had noticed that Cory had moved closer to me and put his other hand on my knee. His touch felt really nice to me I was feeling really comfortable by him. Cory was a football player so he had muscles. he was 6ft. 3inches. I loved tall guys and his muscles that you could see from his arms. He felt like someone who could really protect you and you could feel safe. 

"So what do you think they are doing in that room," asked Cory turning to me and staring into my eyes. I noticed that he had the brightest blue eyes that I have ever seen. 

"Oh they are probably having some fun and being Jessica and Trever. I know Jessica can be really bad sometimes," I retorted staring back into his eyes. The movie was almost over and we were both cuddling. I could feel his strong arms around me, holding me tight like never wating to let me go. Finally I stood up and turned the movie off. 

"So what do you want to do now," I asked not wanting to have silence.

"I don't know. I'm getting a little hungry again. Do you have any mac 'n cheese," Cory asked rubbing his tummy.

"Yeah I do. I'll go make some." I got up and went to the kitchen.

"So Jessica tells me that you don't have a boyfriend right now. I can't believe why I beautiful girl like yourself doesn't have one," Cory said walking behind me into the kitchen. "I mean you are one of the prettiest girls that I have ever soon in this town."

"Well I just haven't found that one guy that pushes my buttons," I said looking down trying to find the mac 'n cheese box. I found it and started to make then noodles. I could feel Cory's eyes watching me and then I felt his hand on my shoulder, "So where is your mom tonight?" Cory said surprising me with that question. 

"She went to see my grandmother for a couple of days," I said.

"That's cool. She do this often?" 

"No not really. Just once in a while." I could feel his hand running down my arm and his other hand on my waist. His breathe I could feel on the back of my neck and it was a really nice feeling. Wait what am I doing. Should I let him do that, should I let him touch me like he is. I was getting a little scared.

"So do you like basketball," I said moving to the freg to get some milk.

"yeah, I love basketball. I want to play it in the big leagues some day," Cory said.

"That's cool. I always wanted to play basketball but I never got the chance because I had to help my mom with the house and watching my little sister. I have never really had a chance to be a kid. I have always had to be the grown up to help my mom out," I said tears buring hot under my eyelids.

"Wow that would be really hard." Cory said with his eye brows going up. Looking like he was really surprised to what I just said to him. "That must have been really hard for you to deal with. I mean being so young and everything.

"Yeah it can be at times but you just deal and then you move on." I said trying not to get to emotional. Then I thought to myself, why am I telling him all of this stuff. Why does he look so interested in what I have to say. Was I falling in love with him or was it just my heart needing to get it all out.

I thought that I would know soon enough.


	2. Pain and Love

Chapter 2

Pain and Love

Jessica came out of my mom's room. She was hungry again and needed to get some food. When I saw her, her hair was all messed up like she was having some fun with Trever. 

"So what were you two doing out here?" Jessica asked when I noticed that Cory's hand was still on my waist. I moved away from him and blushed a little bit. 

"Oh nothing. Cory wanted something to eat so I thought that I would make him something." I retorted with a little smile on my lips. 

"Well I just wanted to get a bag of chips. Trever and me are getting a little hungry," Jessica said digging through the cabinets. "Well I'll leave you two alone."

I continued to finish making his food, Cory's Mac n' cheese. When I was done I walked into the living room. Cory had his bowl of Mac and sat down next to me. He ate all the Mac n' cheese in like seconds. It was amazing to see how fast he ate his food. By this time I was getting very tired so I laid my head down on Cory's shoulder and the next thing I remember is waking up next to Cory in my bed. He must have picked me up and folded out my bed. Cory's arms were around me and I felt so safe and happy with him there next to me. 

"Hey Cory, you want to go to see a movie in a little bit?" I heard Trever ask Cory. I could also hear Jessica in the background and then it was getting closer. Jessica's face was now right in front of me and she woke me up. 

"Hey Tristin wake up. We are going to movies. You want to come?" Jessica asked me. 

"Yeah sure. Just let me get dressed," I said rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. I looked at Cory and he was just sitting their staring at me again. He got up and began to put on his clothes. His body was so perfect. I knew that he was the one I always wanted.

After that day me and Cory were always hanging out with each other and with each other. He was the guy that I always wanted. Then one day I was in English class when Jessica walks into the room. The look on her face was not a very good look. She looked that she had been crying.

"Jessica, what's wrong, you look like you have been crying," I said to Jessica with a look to concern on my face and in my voice. I went up to her and gave her a hug. Thoughts were running through my mind of why she was crying. Maybe her and Trever broke up or she just had a fight with her mom about something.

"Tristin," Jessica said first stopping and looking down trying not to burst into to tears. Then she looked up, "Last night, m-my dad never came home," Jessica finally got out trying so hard to hold her tears in. 

" What do you mean he never came home. What is going on Jessica," I said kind of confused.

"My dad wwwas in a car accident. Another car ran a stop light and crashed into my dad's car. My dad was tttthrown from his car and died instantly," Jessica finished. After she told me that I was stunned I couldn't even speak. Jessica's dad was kind of like my second dad. He watched over me like a dad would do. At that point a tear started to run down my cheek and the tears were bundling up. The hot tears finally came out and me and Jessica cried into each other.

Our teacher saw us and came up to us, "Hey girls, what is going on here?"

I was the first to semi-stop crying, "Jessica's dad was killed in a car accident last night," I said barely getting all my words out before I broke down and couldn't stop crying. Our teacher walked us down tot he counselor's office and told them what had happened. They knew that Jessica's dad and her mom were friends with my mom so they called my mom and told her what happened and so she could come pick us up. They didn't think that we should stay at school.

About 20 minutes later my mom comes running through the door. Her face has tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh are you girls all right. I got here as soon as I could," my mom said grabbing both of us and holding us for what seemed like a couple of hours but was only a couple of seconds. 

We left the school and we drove over to Jessica's house to see how her mom was doing. We pulled into their driveway and Jessica's mom must have seen us because she can running out and she went to my mom and they hugged. I could see that she was really hurting and needed someone by her side. 

"Oh Mary I'm so glad to see you. I didn't want to wake you last night and I knew you had to work and I didn't want to bother you with calling you," Mrs. Turner, Jessica's mom said without even taking a breathe. "I just didn't know what to do so I just came home and I still don't know what to do." Mrs. turner had her pajamas on and her hair was in shambles from crying. She didn't look in good shape. Although I think my mom knew what to do since she went though this same thing when my father died. 

"Megan I will be here for you. I know how hard it is but I know that you can will get through this. You are the strongest women I know," Mommy said trying to reassure her. Jessica and I were still in the car not talking or even crying now. We were both just to stunned and not wanting to believe anything that was going. I sure didn't want to believe it. 

"Come on girls. Lets go inside and talk about things. That is a good way to get through things is talk it out with other people," my mom said trying to be calm one out of all of us. So we did what she said and went inside. 

That night mommy and I slept over at their house and we talked. I noticed that all of the talking was making me feel better and like we did when my dad died, is just remember the good times that you had with that person. We all had so many and they all made us laugh and bring him alive in our hearts. Before we went to bed I walked up to Mrs. Turner, "Mrs. Turner, I'm sorry for happened. I know how hard this is and everything and I just wanted to tell you that I will be here for you and for Jessica because I know what you going through. So if you need to talk and mommy is not around I would be glad to talk to you," I said. When I was finished she came closer and wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'll be fine Tristin but thank you for thinking about me. I just want you to look after Jessica for me because I dunno how well she is. Will you do that for me?" Mrs. Turner said and I nodded my head. She went into her room and I went into Jessica's room. We laid there and we fell asleep.

The next couple of days at school were very hard to get through. Everyone was giving there I'm sorries and if you need anything I'll be here for you. Jessica and me really hated that people had to do that just because they felt bad for us. Two days after it happened, mommy and Mrs. Turner went out. Mommy left my little sister Alyssa with a baby-sitter and me and Jessica sat at her house watching some television. Just then the doorbell rang. I got up and went to the door and opened it. 

"Well there is my beautiful." It was Cory and Trever was with him too. "We thought we would drop by and see what was going on. I also wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry to hear that sweeite," Cory said giving me and hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Oh I'm better. I'm just glad to see you," I said with a smile on my face. Trever walked passed us and went to see Jessica. I really wanted to be alone with Cory so he afforded to take me home and maybe talk for a little bit. 

"Hey Jessica, Cory is going to take me home. Is that okay," I asked her. 

"Yeah go ahead. I'll tell your mom that your home when they get back," Jessica responded back.

"Okay thanx Jessica. See you later."

So Cory opened the door and we walked out to his car. We drove over to my house and walked up to my apartment. He held my hand all the way up. Our apartment was not that clean because we have not had anytime to clean it. 

"Sorry for mess Cory. Haven't had any time to clean it," I said.

"It's okay babe. Doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that you are here," Cory said taking his hands around my waist and pulling me close to him. 

"God your so beautiful. I could look at you forever Tristin." Cory said kissing my lips. It felt so good when he kissed me and it turned me on every time he did it. 

"So babe, are you going to be all right? I don't want to see you like this and sad Tristin, "Cory said holding my hand and running his other hand through my hair. Kissing the top of it and then running his hand down my arm. " Tristin I love you so much. You are really the only girl that I have felt this way before."

Cory walked around me and sat me on my bed and he sat next to me. We started to kiss and we kissed for a long time. He started to move his hand all over my body. I really loved that. I needed him to just love me now. 

Cory laid me down on my bed and laid next to me. He ran his finger down the middle of my stomach. He laid there looking into my eyes. He leaned toward me kissed me on the tip of my nose. He brought his hand up to my breast and held it in his hand for a second. Cory I knew really wanted to make love with me. We had talked about it and I just needed time but I thought the time is right now. I leaned by him and started to kiss his lips that tasted so good. I could kiss him forever. Cory took his shirt off and he took mine off too. Cory was really in shape and you could see all his muscles and curves. That turned me on so much. 

Cory started to undo my pants and pulled them down. I reached down and undid his belt and pants. We kissed each other more and more and then I could feel him. I felt so connected with him. After we were done we laid next to each other. Cory had his arms around me holding me. 

"Babe I never want to see you hurt again. I want to be their for you with anything to you do," Cory said looking to my eyes and then we kissed again. Cory turned and sat on top of me and just kissed me and held me. He started to kiss my neck again and I could feel that Cory was getting excited. I thought that was really funny. He kissed all the way down my body. His hands it seemed floated over my chest and his finger circling my breast. I felt him again and it was better this time. That night was the most magical night that I have ever experienced. From then on I was looking through I new life and a new spirit. It was so wonderful. Cory was the most caring person and I could not ask for anything better then him.

My mom and me were getting along with life and so was Jessica and her mom. I noticed that my mom started to date some guys. I would now have to stay home some nights to watch my little sister Alyssa. I always loved to watch her because she just had so much life and she doesn't have to worry about anything that is going on in this crappy world.

One night my mom came home from work and she came up to me. It had been a long time from Mr. Turners death and I knew that my mother was involved with someone. 

"Tristin I want to talk to you about something," my mother said starting out. "You know that I have been involved with Mr. Wilson for a while now and last night he proposed to me." After I heard that I didn't know what to say. "Now I said that I would have to wait and talk to you and see what you think about it," my mom said hoping that I would say you go ahead. 

"Well mom I don't know what to say," I said. I knew Mr. Wilson and he was very cool. He was only 3 years older then my mom and he was pretty cute. I know that he would treat my mother with respect and treat like she should be treated like a queen. I also thought that Alyssa needs to have a dad to grow up with. Something that I didn't really have when I was growing up. 

"Mom I think you should marry him," I told her finally concluding my thinking.

" Are you sure Trist? I don't want to do it if you think that it would ruin what we have," she said to me holding my hand. 

"Mom, Mr. Wilson is very good guy and I do like him and he would be a really cool person to have around. You marry him if he makes you happy."

"Oh Trist, you are to wise beyond your years," my mom said giving me a hug.

After I finished talking with her she and Mr. Wilson went out and she told him. So now my mom is going to get married. I started to think and wonder if maybe my mom forgot about my dad and wants to not have to think about him so she is going to get married. I am going to get a new daddy. Will he be better then my dad. Will mommy` love him more then she loved my daddy. These questions went through my mind. I knew that I would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Excitement

For the next couple of months, mommy and Mr. Wilson spend a lot of time together. Mommy was busy trying to prepare the wedding and pick out the cake and her dress. They were not going to have a long engagement which I was fine with. I had been watching Alyssa more then I did before. Cory always came over when I was home and we talked and he helped me watch Alyssa. I never really seemed to see my mom as much anymore. I was really starting to miss the talks that you used to have and just watching television together. I always thought that now my mom might be going to be to busy to talk to me or not want to bother with me. I was so worried that it was going to come down to that I'm going to be on my own and not really have my mom there like I did before. 

Mr. Wilson even came around when my mom was not home to spend some time with me and Alyssa which I thought was very nice of him. He took us shopping and he even brought us to his house. That day was the most shocking to me. His house was so beautiful. From the look of it he had some money. He gave us a tour of it inside and out. It had 8 rooms and 10 bathrooms. It had a swimming pool in the back yard and a spa. On the estate there was a gate that went around the whole thing. I couldn't believe that we were moving into this house. Mr. Wilson even let me pick out the room that I wanted. I told him I would have to think about it. After we were done I had to go get fitted for my dress. 

"Tristin, I'm glad that you came. I need your help with picking out the bridesmaids dresses," mommy said as I walked in the door. Mr. Wilson had dropped me off and he was going to watch Alyssa for the rest of the afternoon. 

"Okay mom. I am here to serve and pick," I said with a laugh.

That day we went through so many dresses. There were so many of them. Some short, some long. I really liked the long flowy dresses. 

"So Trist, did you have fun at Nick's house (who is Mr. Wilson) today?" mommy asked after one of the ladies were going to get a dress for me to try on. 

"Yes mom, it was beautiful. I didn't know that he was rich and had a house that big mommy," I said sounding very stunned and impressed still by the size of his house which could very likely called a mansion to me. 

"I'm glad that you did. I'm so happy that you two are getting along," mommy said clapping her hands together. And I was happy that she was happy. Mommy was only 32 and Mr. Wilson 35 and they could have a very wonderful marriage. They sure did seem to love each other very much. That made me happy. 

The saleswomen returned from the back with the dress. It was a beautiful dress with a little tran on the back of it. It was a dark purple that was a very good mixer with my eyes. Mommy always said that purple always looks good on me. 

"Wow mommy this dress is beautiful. I don't know how I could even wear it," I said as the lady was bringing the dress out. 

"Then it will go perfect on my beautiful daughter," mommy said which made me blush. I tried on the dress and it looked perfect on me. I knew that this was the dress that I wanted to wear. I twirled and modeled the dress for my mom. I could see in her eyes that she really liked the dress as well. 

After we picked out my dress we went and had a snack at a coffee shop. We talked about Mr. Wilson and her and what our lives are going to be like after she is married to him. I know that it will never be the same. Our lives are going to change. I also think that our lives will change for the better. The thought of having another father type person really made me happy. It also made me happy for mommy. I could see that she really loved Mr. Wilson. 

"So Trist, have you had fun today? I know that I'm really glad that you got to spend this time together. I know I haven't been around that much lately. I'm really sorry that I haven't. I have just been so busy with all the preparations for the wedding," mommy said almost looking like she was going to cry right here.

"It's ok mommy. I know how much this means to you. I know afterward we can spend a lot of time together. I will always be here for you mom. You have my word on that," I said holding mommy's hand and smiling with one of my half happy, half I don't know if I should smile or just sit there. My mom was looking intently into my eyes. 

"I can't believe how grown up you are sweetie. You have always been the mature one when things get rough for us. You have always been the person that I can depend on the most when I can't fight it anymore. You gave up your life so we can live another day. 

"I owe so much to you Trist. But now you can have a life. You don't have to work if you don't want to. You don't have to do a lot of things that we had to do before. From now on we are going to have a better life because we have earned it for all the work that we did to keep our lives on the right track. From now on you and Alyssa are going to living better lives," mommy finished with some tears running down her cheek.

For the next few weeks, mommy and me went shopping and she me let pick out some things for the wedding. Cory even came along a couple of times so my mom could finally meet him. I knew from the moment that she met him that she liked him. Also that he would be good influence for me. Cory and me were getting very close. We were falling in love with each other.

Jessica and her mom came over to help us out with mommy's wedding. Mrs. Hanson was doing better since her husbands death. Jessica and me went out and did some shopping together. She was still going out with Trevor so sometimes we would double date. That was always fun because the guys would talk about cars and sports and we talked about new fashions and sometimes joined in with the boys while they were talking about sports. We all were getting close with each other. A bond was forming over all of us and it was an awesome feeling to have.

A couple days now until the wedding of Mr. Wilson and my mom. I was so excited to finally be apart Mr. Wilson's life. Most kids would not enjoy having their mother love another man which was how I was but I met him and I fell in love with him as well. I'm glad that my mom met a great man and made such a wonderful choice. I was also excited to be able to move into that great big house and call it my own. Even to have my very own room and my own bed. It made me tingle inside. I felt like I was floating on a cloud when my body touched the soft bed. I looked like a little ant on it compared to the size of it. 

I lie on the bed for an hour or more. Just dreaming of the goods times that our going to come for our family. Finally, the sound of my mothers voice from down the hallway woke me up. She was calling for me and I quickly sat up in my bed and ran out in the hallway.

"Mom, I'm right here," I said waving my hands up and down so she could see me.

"Oh there you are. I have been looking all over the place for you. We have to go to the apartment and get our stuff so we can bring it over here. There is still a lot to do and no time for naps young lady," My mother said almost sounding like she was out of breathe.

"All right mom. I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to look at the rest of my room and i'll be right down,"

"Okay trist, I'll see you down stairs," my mother said giving me a kiss on the forehead. 

I walked around my room a little bit more. It had its very own bathroom that was already stocked with shampoo and other bathroom things. I also noticed the size of it. It had porcelain floors and walls. I turned my head to the corner of the bathroom and there was a whirl pool in my bathroom. I couldn't believe this at all. I walked back out into my room and also saw a balcony which I thought I would see when we get back from the apartment. 

Mr. Wilson came with us to help with our stuff. While we were driving in our car I was dreaming of how our lives are going to be and how our lives are going to change. The excitement that was flowing through me was so much. I couldn't even stop smiling to myself. Life can find so many ways to travel and its just that one time to find that right path to travel down. And right now I think Alyssa, my Mom and I found that path that is going to bring us to true happiness.


End file.
